outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Up Is Hard to Do. And Do. And...
Breaking Up Is Hard to Do. And Do. And... is the twenty-second and final episode of Out of Practice. Plot A woman comes up to where Ben and Oliver are eating and asks if she can take an empty chair from their table, which they allow her to do. She then asks Oliver if he works at the hospital, which he confirms that he does. She introduces herself as Mary Tesh and says she just transferred there. She flirts with him and asks him to show her around. He's thrown by her flirting with him and awkwardly gives her his number. When Ben makes a face, Oliver thinks he's jealous, but Ben says it's just his stomach thing. Oliver starts to act concerned, but when Stewart comes in, he stops to brag about Mary. Just as they're talking about Mary, Lydia comes up with Jack. He and Lydia are going to see a play at 8. Jack leaves and Stewart reveals that he won the raffle to get a beach house, where be plans to take Crystal. Lydia goes to leave and Ben cringes again. He's using homeopathic remedies to treat it. Stewart encourages him to go see a real doctor. When he cringes standing up, Stewart says he'll take him to the doctor. Regina is making a date with a pharmaceutical sales rep. Regina gives her her number and she leaves. Stewart brings Ben up so Regina can examine him. She draws some blood and sends it for tests. But Ben sees his blood in the vial and passes out, taking Stewart down with him. Stewart ambles into the apartment. Ben just had indigestion and his home remedies were making it worse. However, Stewart now has a hernia. Oliver and Ben fight over Stewart's conditions. Oliver's still on his date. Just then, she rushes out, saying they're past dinner and police conversation. She leaves and Oliver tells Ben how much he loves what Mary has done. Lydia and Jack come in and Lydia says she ran into Mary. She and Jack are there to borrow a tie for dinner. Stewart comes back out of the kitchen with an ice pack on his groin. Jack moves him to the couch to examine him. He confirms that he has a hernia and says he needs to get it fixed. Lydia says she'll make some calls and get him into surgery quickly. He says he doesn't want to leave the beach house empty, but Lydia takes the key and says she'll take care of that, too. Crystal is proud of Stewart for being so brave. He already took his sedative. Ben flirts with the nurse and they leave so she can show him the cafeteria. Crystal asks Regina about her date. She says Conner is amazing. She just got out of a bad relationship with a woman named Dana. That's how Regina likes them. Mary comes in with Oliver. She's going to be his anesthesiologist. Jack comes in. He'll be operating on Stewart. Lydia comes in and they talk about their weekend plans. Then they start bickering about missing part of the play they'd gone to see. Lydia then criticizes Jack's surgical plan. They continue to fight until Jack leaves. After he's gone, Oliver comes up and convinces Lydia to give him the beach house key. Stewart is ready to go into surgery. Ben comes back in. He has a date with Wendy, the nurse. Lydia wants to play chess with him, but he says no. Crystal agrees to play against her. They start to play and Oliver and Mary come in fighting about the beach house. She gives Stewart another sedative and they keep fighting. Mary suggests they take a step back. Just then Crystal wins her chess game with Lydia, confusing her. They start to move Stewart for his surgery as Ben tries to make plans with Wendy. Mary suggests that she and Oliver can still have the occasional hookup, which he declines. Regina then gets the beach house key from Oliver. They're in the waiting room, waiting for Stewart to get out of surgery. Lydia wants Crystal to play another game of chess so Lydia can beat her. Regina spots Conner and goes to tell her that she got the beach house. She's with a man, Dana. He's confused because they had one fight. Conner explains that Regina was just a one-time thing, an experiment. Lydia loses to Crystal again and knocks the pieces to the floor. Regina's upset about Conner. Lydia notes that they've had three breakups in their family in one day. They all talk about their relationship woes. Wendy overhears them talking about their relationship problems. Ben comes up with coffee and grabs the beach house key. He asks her about the weekend, but she says no and also cancels their dinner. Crystal yells at all of them for complaining. They're not alone. It's a minor procedure, but they're all there for Stewart, just like they'd all be there for any of them. Just then Stewart comes out of the OR. Stewart is in restraints because of an incident. They go to take him to his room. After he's been wheeled away, Lydia says if he can find someone, there's hope for the rest of them. They all go to see him in his room. Oliver and Ben are planning to go out to the beach house with a couple single ladies: Regina and Lydia. Ben says there's no good way to spin it. They enter the diner to see all their exes in there and agree to get food on the way instead. Cast 1x22BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x22ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x22OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x22Crystal.png|Crystal 1x22StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x22LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x22JackArbogast.png|Jack Arbogast 1x22MaryTesh.png|Mary Tesh 1x22Conner.png|Conner 1x22Wendy.png|Wendy 1x22Dana.png|Dana 1x22Orderly.png|Orderly (pushing the gurney) Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Jennifer Tilly as Crystal *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Special Guest Star *James Naughton as Dr. Jack Arbogast Guest Starring *Bridget Flanery as Mary *Annie Wersching as Conner Co-Starring *Jill Latiano as Wendy *Ian Barford as Dana *Emory Livers as Orderly Notes and Trivia *This episode was produced as the twenty-first episode, but is listed as the twenty-second. **Jack Arbogast previously appeared in Doctor of the Year, which was produced immediately prior to this episode as the twentieth, which is why Lydia is still seeing him despite having seen Michael Devlin after her previous time with Jack. See Also Category:Episodes